


Dance With Me?

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: We Can Fuse?! [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Deceit Sanders Being An Asshole, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Dancing, cheek kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Through fusion, Roman had come to realize something. He was completely, totally, utterly in love. And not just with one person, either. He was in love with all of them: Logan, Patton, and Virgil. Whether he was part of Amor with Patton, or if he was just himself, he loved them all dearly. The only problem was, he didn’t quite know what to do about it.





	Dance With Me?

Through fusion, Roman had come to realize something. He was completely, totally, utterly in love. And not just with one person, either. He was in love with all of them: Logan, Patton, and Virgil. Whether he was part of Amor with Patton, or if he was just himself, he loved them all dearly. The only problem was, he didn’t quite know what to do about it. So far, all he had been doing was fusing and deflecting. Unfortunately, the only one he had been fusing with was Patton, and not that he didn’t love Patton, but he was curious as to what it would be like fusing with the others. But Virgil seemed rather averse to fusing, and Logan was, well, Logan. So Roman was left moping, wandering around the mindscape and unsure of what to do.

An agonized, frustrated sigh came from Logan’s room. Roman paused by his door, unsure if he heard correctly. His hand hovered by the door, uncertain if he should knock or not. He lowered his hands, and fidgeted with his princely attire, before raising his hand once again to knock.

“Roman, do come in. I can practically hear you internally debating on whether or not you should knock,” Logan’s voice came, before he even had the chance to knock. Roman chuckled to himself, and opened the door to Logan’s room. Logan was sitting at his desk, notes strewn all over. He had clearly been running his hands through his hair, as it was a ruffled mess. Which honestly, was quite an adorable look on the logical side.

“What’s the matter, specs? You seem a little… frazzled,” Roman commented, walking over and plopping himself on top of Logan’s desk. Papers fluttered off of the desk, earning Roman an exasperated glare from Logan.

“This whole fusion thing has me a bit… frustrated. I wish to learn more, but Virgil isn’t too keen on fusing, and I feel like I’m invading Amor’s privacy,” Logan sighed. A smile crept over Roman’s face, and he hopped off of Logan’s desk, holding out a hand to him.

“Dance with me?” he asked softly, a warm and inviting look in his eyes. Logan flushed slightly, fidgeting with his glasses.

“I… Roman, what-” Logan stuttered. Roman reached out and took Logan’s hand, pulling him up to his feet and causing a small yelp to escape his lips.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” Roman teased, guiding Logan to the center of the room. 

“Roman, I hardly see how this will help. Besides, I’m not a dancer,” Logan protested. Roman simply smiled, and snapped his fingers. Soft classical music began to play, and Logan’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“How did you do that, this is my room,” Logan frowned.

“Guess you subconsciously want to dance,” Roman shrugged. He took Logan’s other hand, and brought it up to rest on his shoulder. He kept his other hand clasped with Logan’s, while his now free hand rested on Logan’s lower back. Roman began to gently sway to the music, taking Logan along with him.

“I still don’t see how this is going to help,” Logan huffed.

“You’re too uptight! I think you need to loosen up a bit,” Roman replied, grinning cheekily. He tugged Logan closer to him, gently twirling the both of them. Logan clung to Roman, thrown a bit off balance by the sudden movement.

“A little warning, next time?” Logan muttered.

“Oh? So you wouldn’t object to doing it again?” Roman teased. Logan rolled his eyes.

“You are insufferable,” Logan replied, though a small smile had slipped onto his face. Roman chuckled warmly, the sound reverberating in his chest. Logan began to slowly move along with Roman, instead of being tugged along by him, and Roman’s heart swelled at the realization. Roman pulled him closer still, pleasantly surprised when Logan melted into the touch and willingly moved closer.

A soft glow slowly began to envelop the two of them, and soon the light had grown to fill the whole room. When the light cleared, the room had changed drastically, and Roman and Logan were no longer there. Instead there was just one man, still swaying and twirling to the soft classical music. The fusion opened his eyes, suddenly realizing he wasn’t two people anymore. He glanced around, taking in the room around him. It now resembled a mad scientist’s laboratory, with lab tables cluttered with beakers and various scientific instruments. There was one table in the center that was free of clutter, and just beyond that was a large mirror hanging on the wall. The fusion rushed over to it, eager to take in his appearance. He wore a white lab coat over a dark blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and brown dress shoes. He also wore a deep red tie, and a pair of red lab goggles were propped up on his head.

“Oh, hel-lo there,” he murmured appreciatively. He turned from side to side, taking in his full appearance. After a moment or two of examining his reflection, he stepped away from the mirror and looked around his lab.

“Well, first day of being me, what should I do?” he wondered aloud, rubbing his hands together excitedly. He stepped over to one of the lab tables, but suddenly froze in his tracks, his face lighting up.

“Wait, I need to tell the others!” he cried, darting to the door and rushing out into the hallway. His excited demeanor quickly deflated when at first glance, no one was out in the hallway. However, once he turned around, he saw a lone figure wearing headphones walking down the hall.

“Virgil!” the fusion cried out. The side in question jumped, tearing his headphones off and turning to glare at him.

“Roman, what the- wait,” Virgil frowned, squinting at the man in front of him. The fusion merely smirked expectantly at him.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. How on earth did Roman convince Logan to fuse?” Virgil scoffed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I- actually, I believe this was an accident. Logan was frustrated, Roman was flirtatious, they danced, and bam! I’m here, gracing you with my glorious presence,” he explained, hands gesturing wildly.

“Wonderful. You got a name?” Virgil muttered. The fusion’s eyes grew wide, and a contemplative look came over his face.

“Hmm… I believe my name is… Favian! Yes, truly a fitting name! After all, it means ‘man of wisdom’ and ‘brave’, which fits me quite well,” he proudly proclaimed.

“Well Favian, it’s good to meet you, I guess,” Virgil said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“It is quite wonderful to meet you as well, Virgil,” Favian replied, his tone cool and… sultry?

“I- uh, yeah. You know, I bet you wanna meet Patton- er, well I guess you technically already know him cause Roman and Logan know him but-”

“Well I see that there’s not a new fusion,” a cold voice interrupted from behind Virgil, causing him to jump and let out a shout of surprise. He whirled around and scowled at Deceit.

“If everyone could stop giving me a heart attack today, that would be fantastic,” Virgil huffed. Deceit opened his mouth to retort something, but Favian leapt in front of Virgil and stared him down.

“Not another word, Deceit,” Favian growled, and tried to summon Roman’s sword. However, what he instead got was a small silver object with a glowing blue light at the end. He frowned, inspecting the object in his hand.

“Is that-”

“It’s a sonic screwdriver!” Favian exclaimed, cutting Virgil off. He tossed the sonic up, watching it flip in midair before he caught it again. Deceit frowned, and tried once again to say something, but Favian cut him off again.

“I was expecting maybe a high-tech or sci-fi sword of some sort, but this is so much better! I’m just like the Doctor! Which means Virgil is my lovely companion, and you… hmm. Not a Dalek or Cyberman, both of those things are far too methodical, and you, my good sir, do not follow any sort of logic,” Favian rambled, twirling the sonic between his fingers as he talked.

“Don’t shut up,” Deceit hissed.

“Gladly. Perhaps a weeping angel? You’re certainly creepy enough…” he continued, trailing off when Deceit growled at him. 

“You’re not annoying, and this fusion will last. After all, Logan and Roman are so similar and get along so well,” Deceit snapped. Favian’s brow furrowed, and he glared at Deceit.

“Oh no you don’t, I know what you’re trying to do. You’re trying to make me unstable, like you did to Amor! But it’s not going to work, because I like being me, fiend!” Favian declared, jabbing his finger into Deceit’s face. However, doing so caused him to unintentionally poke his scaly cheek. Deceit jumped back, hissing at the lab coat-clad fusion. Favian looked surprised for a moment, but then raised an eyebrow, grinning.

“Your scales are not quite the texture I expected… what do you do to keep them so smooth? Is there moisturizer for scales? Are there other snake-like qualities you have? Open your mouth for me, would you?” Favian rambled, creeping closer to him. Deceit started to edge away, looking quite like a startled cat.

“I- uh- have very important things to do,” Deceit squeaked. Virgil smirked at Deceit’s sudden attitude change, earning a glare from the snake-like side.

“Well, ordinarily I would let you go, but everything you say is a lie, Deceit. Which means you don’t have anything better to do,” Favian replied before Deceit could say anything else. Virgil let out a slight chuckle at that, and Favian beamed.

“Do keep laughing, don’t help me!” Deceit hissed.

“Whatever you say, Deceit,” Virgil laughed, giving an exaggerated shrug. Deceit growled in frustration, and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

“Aww, I wanted to see if he had fangs or a forked tongue! I also was curious about something else, did you know that snakes have a double-”

“Don’t finish that sentence!” Virgil exclaimed. 

“But I just want to know if Deceit has-”  
“No, I know where this is going, stop it. He may be an asshole-”

“Understatement,” Favian muttered.

“But that doesn’t mean we need to invade his privacy, alright dude?” Virgil scolded, raising an eyebrow expectantly. Favian let out a long sigh.

“Fiiine, I’ll leave him alone. But I wanted to do something exciting! Something science-y, something adventurous!” Favian exclaimed. Virgil huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

“Not everything has to be an adventure, you know. Sometimes it’s nice to just… I don’t know, chill or whatever,” Virgil pointed out with a soft smile. Favian was silent for a moment, pondering over what Virgil had said. He twirled his sonic between his fingers, watching its movements before glancing back at Virgil. The anxious side still had that rare soft smile on his face, and the sight of it made Favian’s heart rate accelerate.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Virgil demanded, the smile slipping off of his face and a scowl replacing it. Favian deflated slightly, ceasing his fiddling with his sonic and tucking it into his lab coat pocket.

“My apologies. I’m afraid I got distracted,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Nah it’s cool, you just kinda freaked me out for a sec there,” Virgil replied, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a half smile.

“Why don’t you smile more?” Favian blurted. Virgil froze, and instantly the fusion was mortified at the words that had escaped his mouth.

“I… um-”

“I’m sorry, just ignore me. That was a foolish thing to say, I wasn’t thinking. I’ll leave you alone now, it’s clear I have only been a bother,” Favian cut Virgil off, and turned to walk back into his room. However, he was halted by a hand on his arm. He turned back around to see Virgil with a conflicted expression on his face.

“Hey, I get it. Logan’s curiosity combined with Roman’s lack of a filter can cause a bit of an issue. That doesn’t make you an idiot. And… to answer your question…” Virgil pauses for a moment, taking a shaky breath. “I’m Anxiety, Favian. Positivity is pretty hard to come by.”

“Don’t let Patton hear you talk like that,” Favian muttered. Virgil let out a light chuckle, and a small smile slipped onto Favian’s face at the sound.

“Hey now, that wasn’t a laugh or anything relating to a smile. That was just me… breathing,” Virgil snarked when he saw Favian’s smile.

“Oh? Well, such erratic breathing habits cannot be healthy… perhaps some tests are in order?” he asked with a teasing lilt. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Nothing stops you, huh? I think I’ll pass, Favian. But one last thing,” Virgil said, his tone turning serious.

“Yes?” Favian replied, his voice trembling slightly.

“You’re not an idiot, or a fool, or anything like that. Sure, you blurt things out and are a little eccentric, but you’re clever and witty too. You got Deceit to go away by talking him to death so that he couldn’t get a word in edgewise. I know I wouldn’t have been able to think of that,” Virgil said, his voice firm yet comforting. Favian’s eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed slightly.

“Thank you, Virgil,” he said softly. He stepped forward, almost involuntarily, and reached out to place a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. A blush crept onto Virgil’s face, but he didn’t break away from the contact. 

“You’re- uh- you’re welcome,” Virgil breathed. Their faces were now mere inches apart, and Favian leaned in to place a kiss on Virgil’s cheek. It was a brief brush of the lips against Virgil’s face, but the action made Virgil’s blush grow deeper nonetheless.

“Thank you,” Favian whispered again, then pulled away from Virgil. He spun on his heel, walking back to his room and leaving Virgil standing in the hall.

* * *

Virgil watched Favian walk back into his room. Part of him wanted to rush over and demand answers, but the rest of him was too busy replaying that moment over and over again in his head. Favian had kissed him. Well, not really kiss him, more of a feather-light touch of his lips on Virgil’s cheek, but he had kissed him. What did that mean? Did Logan like Virgil? Did Roman like Virgil? Did both of them like him? And why was there a part of Virgil that wondered what it would be like if Favian kissed him again,  _ really _ kissed him?

The anxious side buried his face in his hands with a groan. In any case, he had to talk to someone about this. So Virgil brought his face up from his hands, and turned to walk down the hall. Time to find his best friend.


End file.
